Our Last Night Teddy L and Lily Luna P
by The Moon and Shooting Stars
Summary: tonight she's sing along with all their favorite songs and pretend nothing had ever come between them, as they made promises on their last night.


I don't own any songs from Better than Ezra or Harry Potter. i have no beta reader, my apologies for any mistakes.

Our Last Night

_We were standing in an empty room.  
The moonlight was falling.  
You were holding my hand when the car  
pulled up for you.  
And I could have spent a life with you,  
But those days were over.  
You were calling my name when  
your face faded from view._

Teddy was leaving, he was going away for his first year at Hogwarts but he was leaving _her_. He'd go to Hogwarts and he'd get sorted into Gryffindor like his father or hufflepuff like his other, he'd make new friends and forget about _her_. He'd grow up and sure _she'd_ go to Hogwarts to and be in Gryffindor too I mean hey, she was Harry Potter's daughter after all but by the time she got to Hogwarts he'd be old enough to think girls were pretty and he'd forget about her. About how _she_ was the only one to ever see him_ cry_ on the anniversary of his parent's deaths, or when his grandma Andy got sad sometimes when she thought of his parent's or her husband Ted. She'd go to the train station to say goodbye, but he'd _forget_. He'd forget she knew him better than anyone. He'd fall in love with some beautiful girl and replace her. He'd become like her parents, always cooing all over each other barley having any time for anyone else.

_And wasn't it you who told me  
the sun would always chase the day?  
Wasn't it you who told me?_

Angels fly in the air tonight.  
Saying, Wasn't it just like swimming  
out on the lake?  
Stars collide, and the air's alive.  
Or was it just like those promises that you made  
on our last night?

Alright so he didn't completely forget, she still was his best friend and now in her 5th year his 7th he was going to leave her again. He was going to graduate and go out into the big bad world and become an Auror like his mom. He was going to prove his parent's proud. They're lying out by the black lake and teddy's singing along with a muggle song on the radio. "Angels fly in the air tonight. Saying wasn't it just like swimming out on the lake…" teddy flips over so he's lying on his stomach looking down at lily "hey; do you remember back when you were six and I was eight at the burrow that summer? Remember how all us kids snuck out late to go swimming?" she does remember because it was one of the few times teddy wanted her to do something with him other then reading or quidditch. She thought I t had been so much fun all the weasly and potter children sneaking out, it was even better when all the adults snuck out and didn't even yell at them for being out! They'd all laughed and swam until early in the morning in the lake behind the house when the sun began to rise.

_I remember waking up with you.  
The days doing nothing,  
You meant more to me then  
Than I think you ever knew.  
But you were going to be a doctor,  
A movie star, a poet at a Nobel seminar,  
I hope the world never tore that out of you._?

And wasn't it you who told me  
the sun would always chase the day?  
Wasn't it you who told me?

Angels fly in the air tonight.  
Saying, Wasn't it just like swimming  
out on the lake?  
Stars collide, and the air's alive.  
Or was it just like those promises that you made

She was twenty-one when he was twenty-three, she's spent countless nights in his apartment, she was his best friend. So what if they fell asleep together in his bed it's not as if they like each other. Right? So why does she get a tingly feeling in her stomach whenever she wakes up and he as her pulled against his chest? Sure she loves him, he's her best friend. It's not like she's _in_ love with him. Right? So when he kisses her it's because it's what friends do. Not because thy like each other they're just friends…

_And what ever happened to the things you loved, the songs we played,  
On the Indian days?  
What ever happened to the things you gave away,  
Like 'Remus and Tonks' and singing?_

I was waving as you drove away.  
The sunlight was falling.  
You were writing backwards  
in a dusty windowpane.

Angels fly in the air tonight.  
Saying, Wasn't it just like swimming  
out on the lake?  
Stars collide, and the air's alive.  
Or was it just like those promises that you made  
on our last night?

It was over before it had even begun. They fell to fast or gave too much to last. The I love you's were a little to hushed and a little bit too much of a secret. He always said "your family would kill us" and she always replied "no, they love you." He'll never understand that their family had known they were perfect for each other for even longer then teddy and lily themselves had known. So when he leaves because he desided he doesn't want to be an Auror anymore and takes off to work with Uncle Charlie. She'll wait for him. He'd always look over his shoulder at her to say goodbye. When he lets his real hair color shine through he's an angel and she's watching him. What she'd give to have him chasing her. He always said her hair looked like the sun, fiery. She'd chase the day to watch him. Even if she couldn't be his, Someday, someday it'd be TeddyandLily instead of Teddy and Lily. This was their last night… she'd sing along with all their favorite songs and allow him to pretend nothing had ever come between them. They'd make promises "we'll keep in touch!" just like they did when they were young. She watches him get into the car and waves as he drives away.

_We were standing in an empty room.  
The moonlight was falling.  
You were holding my hand when the car  
pulled up for you.  
And I could have spent a life with you,  
But those days were over.  
You were calling my name when  
your face faded from view._

And wasn't it you who told me  
the sun would always chase the day?  
Wasn't it you who told me?

Angels fly in the air tonight.  
Saying, Wasn't it just like swimming  
out on the lake?  
Stars collide, and the air's alive.  
Or was it just like those promises that you made  
on our last night?

I remember waking up with you.  
The days doing nothing,  
you meant more to me then  
than I think you ever knew.  
But you were going to be a doctor,  
A movie star, a poet at a Nobel seminar,  
I hope the world never tore that out of you.

And wasn't it you who told me  
the sun would always chase the day?  
Wasn't it you who told me?

Angels fly in the air tonight.  
Saying, Wasn't it just like swimming  
out on the lake?  
Stars collide, and the air's alive.  
Or was it just like those promises that you made?

And what ever happened to the things you loved, the songs we played,  
On the Indian days?  
What ever happened to the things you gave away,  
Like 'Remus and Tonks' and singing?

I was waving as you drove away.  
The sunlight was falling.  
You were writing backwards  
In a dusty windowpane.

Angels fly in the air tonight.  
Saying, Wasn't it just like swimming  
Out on the lake?  
Stars collide, and the air's alive.  
Or was it just like those promises that you made  
On our last night?


End file.
